A polyalkyleneimine-alkyleneoxide adduct comprising a polyalkyleneimine as a main chain and an alkyleneoxide such as ethylene oxide added to a nitrogen atoms of the polyalkyleneimine is efficient to exhibit a function as a polymer builder. Such a polymer is soluble in a liquid detergent, so that it has become an essential ingredient composing a liquid detergent. If a polyalkyleneimine-alkyleneoxide adduct and a surfactant are added together to a detergent recontamination by stains removed by cleaning can be prevented and the detergent exhibits high cleaning power.
As the polyalkyleneimine-alkyleneoxide addition copolymer, polycarboxylic acid copolymers obtained by copolymerizing a polyalkyleneimine unsaturated monomer (A1) and an unsaturated carboxylic acid monomer (B) are disclosed in Japan Kokai publication No. 2003-128738 (page 1). With respect to the polycarboxylic acid-based copolymers, the repeating unit composed of the polyalkyleneimine unsaturated monomer (A1) has a function of making the water-reducing property and the workability of cement compositions or the like excellent and the repeating unit composed of the unsaturated polycarboxylic acid-based monomer (B) has a function of making the polycarboxylic acid copolymer absorbable in cement particles, and use of such a polycarboxylic acid copolymer as a component of a cement additive makes the water-reducing property and workability of cement compositions excellent and also makes the hardened products of the compositions excellent in the strength and durability. However, use of the copolymer as a polymer builder for detergents or the like is not disclosed and thus there was a room for contrivance in this point.